Sympathetic
by temporalgambit
Summary: The eldest isn't supposed to make his younger brothers worry. He does anyway, and gets a heck of a lot of love in return.
1. Chapter 1

It had started with a cold.

As usual, it made the rounds through the Matsuno household fairly quickly. Though they hadn't been _completely_ able to point fingers at the source, it had gone from something like Todomatsu to Osomatsu to Choromatsu to Ichimatsu to Juushimatsu to Karamatsu. And then they'd gotten better—Juushimatsu then Todomatsu then Choromatsu then Ichimatsu then Karamatsu.

But not Osomatsu.

This stupid cough-fever-chills whatever had only gotten _worse_ in the days since everybody else had recovered. His chest hurts, his throat hurts, his body hurts, and—perhaps worst of all—this asshole cough is driving everyone around him _insane_.

"Shut _up_ , Osomatsu-niisan," Todomatsu whines, sleepily trying to smack him with his pillow. Osomatsu would have a totally cool and witty response to that if he wasn't currently trying to cough up one or both of his kidneys.

Choromatsu is at least a little more sympathetic. "You have to go to the doctor tomorrow, okay? This isn't normal."

So he agrees, because what other choice does he have? He feels like garbage anyway, and he's certainly not gaining any popularity points by keeping them all awake at night. Plus he's kind of pissed that he's the only one who isn't _better_ yet, and he really would like to have some kind of explanation.

Choromatsu insists upon coming to the doctor's with him—whether out of worry or just general nosiness Osomatsu isn't sure, but it's not entirely terrible to have a traveling companion, either. He's never been that great with directions, so it's comforting to know he at least isn't going to get lost on his way to the clinic.

They wait and wait in the office for what seems like _forever_ before he's finally called back—though he makes Choromatsu stay in the waiting room during the actual examination. It's bad enough he'd been forced to wear a mask out in public _("It's the polite thing to do, Osomatsu-niisan!")_ so no way does he need his little bro to hold his hand while the doctor checks out his gross phlegm.

It's a short visit with a short conclusion—there's much more temperature-taking and chest-listening and throat-checking than there is actual talking, and he's back out in no time.

"Well?" as soon as he steps out of the back room.

"It's bronchitis!" he announces, giving Choromatsu a thumbs up.

"That's—" the third brother sputters, "—that's not something to be _happy_ about!"

"Yeah, but…" he reflexively reaches to swipe a finger beneath his nose, forgetting about the mask he's wearing, "it could've been way worse. Like, I dunno, pneumonia or something. I don't even have to take a prescription."

Choromatsu sighs. "Aren't you even a little bit concerned? You're going to have to take it easy for a while—it's no wonder you sound so terrible. Do you want to stop by the drug store and pick anything up?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. The doc said it'll be gone in a week or so."

And that's not such a big deal, right?

* * *

So everybody knows the minute they get home, because Choromatsu informs them all like it's some big revelation. He gets one sympathetic look (Karamatsu), one confused blink (Juushimatsu), and two blank stares (Ichimatsu and Todomatsu).

It's about what he expected, which is okay by him. After all, though he doesn't _mind_ being pampered once in a while, it's not the eldest's job to make his younger brothers worry about him all the time.

Since it's already gotten pretty late in the afternoon, he opts to laze around with everyone at home and re-read a magazine for the remainder of the day. He doesn't really feel like going out again at this point (plus the cold air hurts his chest anyway), and some part of him really does enjoy the time when they all just hang out at the house. Even if they're not doing it for the sake of spending time with _each other_ , it still invokes faint memories of when they were kids and did absolutely everything together.

That's one thing he _does_ kinda miss. Choromatsu likes to point out how he's the one out of all of them who's done the least growing up—and who knows? Maybe he's right.

Dinner is uneventful, bathtime is uneventful, and they're all dressing for bed when Choromatsu pulls this— _thing_ —out of the back of the closet. It's white with some kinda blue thing on top, trailing a cord behind that indicates it's supposed to be plugged into the wall in order for it to do…whatever it does.

They all stare for a moment before Ichimatsu voices what they're all wondering. "What the hell is that?"

Choromatsu hefts it into his arms, "It's a humidifier. Don't you guys remember? Mom bought it for us like…last year, when we all caught the flu. It puts moisture in the air to make it easier to breathe…" Blank stares all around. "…Maybe you were all too sick to remember it. I don't know. _Anyway,_ I'm gonna clean it out, fill it up, and plug it in."

Osomatsu frowns, suddenly disliking the feeling of his younger brother going to all this trouble just for him. "You don't have to—"

"It'll be good for everyone," Choromatsu interrupts him, "It's been pretty dry in here anyway since the heat's been on, which is bad for your skin, among other things. Plusif _you_ sleep any better, we'll _all_ sleep a little better."

He really can't argue with that.

* * *

So he _tries_ to sleep better, for everyone's sake. Except he's awake, again, because bronchitis sucks and everything sucks and he's so _tired_ he honestly wants nothing more than the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. His brothers all seems to be sleeping, though, which is good, because he's struggling—so—hard—to stifle these stupid coughs into his sleeve for their sake. His chest _aches_ , and he wonders briefly if it's possible to die from coughing alone. Someone's probably done it somewhere. Maybe he'll be the second.

Of course, despite his best efforts, some people just happen to be lighter sleepers than others. "Nngh, _Osomatsu-niisan_ …" Todomatsu mumbles around 2:30, face smushed into his pillow. He lifts his head, hair an absolute mess, to scrutinize his older brother. But instead of the host of complaints Osomatsu expects to have hurled his way, he asks, "Doesn't that _hurt?_ "

Osomatsu gets in a gasp of air before his head jerks forward with another series of badly-suppressed coughs, but he manages to nod somewhere in between. There's no sense in lying about what must already be incredibly obvious.

Todomatsu stares at him for a few more seconds before wordlessly wiggling out from beneath the covers, sliding the door open and tiptoeing down the hall.

Osomatsu considers all the place he might be going—especially when accounting for his fear of the dark. He has to put that thought on hold, though, since thinking requires getting oxygen to the brain, and he's already having a hard enough time just doing that.

Todomatsu's gone for long enough Osomatsu briefly wonders if perhaps he'd gotten lost, but he eventually hears returning footsteps and the gentle thump of the door closing. He doesn't have the energy to turn around and look, but he can hear Todomatsu rustling around, apparently trying to juggle several things at once. Sure enough, something hits the floor with a dull thump, and then Todomatsu comes to kneel behind him. Warm hands are suddenly beneath his shoulders. "Can you sit up for a minute?"

He's exhausted and he certainly doesn't _want_ to, but it seems like Todomatsu may have his best interests in mind so he does as requested. The youngest rubs his back until his coughing quiets down and he's finally able to catch his breath.

Next, Todomatsu offers him a plastic cup. "It's just water," he whispers, "You sound like your throat must hurt, so I thought it might help. And you should probably stay hydrated, anyway."

It's such a thoughtful gesture that, as he takes a sip, he's startled when his youngest brother also plops an extra pillow on top of his.

"I read somewhere that sleeping on an incline can help you rest better when you have a cough," he explains, sounding uncharacteristically unsure of himself. "If you're done with that, I can take it…" he retrieves the cup from Osomatsu, placing it far enough behind himself that the contents aren't in any danger of spilling.

Osomatsu slowly lays back, though he's immediately discontented when the extra height pushes his neck into an unnatural position.

"Oh no, not like that—here, sit up a little," Todomatsu slides the top pillow down more so it supports his shoulders and props his head up higher. "Is that better? You can get rid of it if it's uncomfortable, I just figured it was worth a try."

"No, it's—" he wiggles a little to find the optimal arrangement, "it's great, Totty. Thanks."

He sees Todomatsu smile in the dark. "You're welcome, Osomatsu-niisan." He scoots back down into bed, nestling up to his brother a little closer than is strictly necessary, "If you need anything else, you can wake me up. I won't be—well, I probably _will_ be mad for like, fifteen seconds, but after that I won't be mad, okay?"

He nods, and with that, Todomatsu is out—arm flopped lazily across Osomatsu's middle as if the eldest brother _hadn't_ been the bane of his sleeping existence for the past week and a half.

Osomatsu falls asleep with a warmth in his chest that has nothing to do with bronchitis.

* * *

He's the last one out of bed the next morning, and it takes a good ten minutes of brushing his teeth and washing his face and combing his hair before he's even remotely prepared to be awake. He'd slept better last night than he had in a while, but it's pretty obvious that it's going to take some time before he feels entirely like himself again.

After breakfast, Choromatsu is insistent upon getting him settled in on the couch, pillow and all. He jams a thermometer in his mouth with almost zero warning, which earns him a glare Ichimatsu would be proud of. When it beeps, Choromatsu removes it, frowning at the screen. "It's 38.5, so it's not anything to really worry about unless it's bothering you. Do you want to take something for it?"

"Nah," Osomatsu replies, "they say it's better to leave it alone unless it gets crazy high, right?" A badly-timed shiver somewhat discredits his statement.

"Are you cold?" Choromatsu's frown deepens. "I can get you something, if you—"

"No, no, I'm good!" Osomatsu tries to reassure him. "It's fine, I can pull a blanket out of the closet or whatever if I need it. No big deal."

Choromatsu hesitates for a moment, but drops the issue. "Well, anyway, mom asked me to do some grocery shopping. Is there anything you want?"

Osomatsu considers. "Juice, maybe…? Something that's good for being sick. I don't know. You're better at this than me."

Choromatsu sighs. "Okay, how does orange juice sound?" A nod. "Alright. I'm going then. You can text me if you think of anything else. Oh—do you want someone to come sit with you for a while? Ichimatsu's home, and so is Karamatsu, and I think Juushimatsu…"

"No, I don't need—don't get everybody all worried about me, okay? I'm fine. I'll promise not to do anything but sleep and cough while you're gone."

"But—"

" _Go._ "Jeez. He marvels at Choromatsu's retreating form—it's like the third brother thinks he's a kid in need of a babysitter or something. Not that he'd _mind_ company—being sick is boring as hell, after all—but he doesn't have to be looked after. He doesn't want his baby brothers to feel obligated to hang around and waste their own days just because he's got nothing better to do with his.

It's with this resolve in mind that he begins to flip through a magazine—it's the same one from yesterday, but what does he care? Everything's kind of a hazy blur, and what he really craves right now is the extra sleep he'd missed out on last night. But he somehow feels too restless to do that, which leaves his body in this sort of unpleasant middle ground between exhaustion and actual willingness to go to sleep.

He turns pages for about fifteen minutes or so before he hears footsteps coming slowly upstairs. He lifts his head to greet, "Hi, Karamatsu…plans for today?"

The second brother flashes a grin. "Well, I was going to play guitar on the roof. Juushimatsu intends to join me, as well…but first," Abruptly, there's a mug of tea _right in front of his face_.

He jumps, a quick inhale that results in a couple painful choked coughs. "How did you—"

"Choromatsu mentioned you were cold."

 _That sneaky—_ He still accepts the cup, though, secretly relishing in the warmth that spreads from his fingers to his hands and down his arms.

"I also brought you this," a dark blue blanket appears out of virtually nowhere, and Osomatsu has to wonder if this is just an excuse for Karamatsu to show off some elaborate new magic tricks. Making shit appear out of thin air. Goddamn unbelievable. Still, it's hard to pretend to be cranky when your brother is gently wrapping a blanket around your shoulders, carefully trying to avoid spilling the tea he'd prepared especially for you.

To add to the situation, he hears _another_ set of feet bounding up the stairs, and he has no doubts about who _this_ could be.

Sure enough, Juushimatsu comes bursting through the door, holding…a hot water bottle?

"Oh, you guys, I'm not—I'm not _that_ cold, you didn't have to—"

Karamatsu shakes his head, stepping aside to allow Juushimatsu to explain. "It's not for being cold! It's for your, um…lungs and stuff! It goes on your chest and makes everything relax and feel better so it doesn't hurt so bad when you cough."

"Oh…" that sounds like pretty logical reasoning, and Karamatsu's nodding too so they must have at least looked it up. He sets the tea on the end-table and scoots into a laying-down position so Juushimatsu can maneuver the bottle beneath Karamatsu's blanket. He starts a little at the sudden change in temperature, and Juushimatsu pulls away.

"Is it too hot? Karamatsu-niisan helped me fill it up, so it should be okay…"

"No, it's fine," he shakes his head, "it was just surprising. You can put it back."

He does, and Osomatsu takes a deep breath to get acquainted with the feeling. It's heavy and warm—almost uncomfortable? But he lets it sit there for a minute before he realizes the ache in his chest is actually beginning to subside. Juushimatsu and Karamatsu must notice some change in his expression, because they glance at each other and smile.

"Do you need anything else?" Karamatsu asks, eager to be of use.

"No, this is awesome, you guys. Thanks." Osomatsu tucks the pillow behind his head, deciding he might just be able to sleep after all.

"Okay! We'll be outside if you need us!" Juushimatsu tells him—and with that, they're gone.

He falls asleep to the warmth spreading throughout his body and the melodic plucking of guitar strings coming in through the open window.

* * *

When he wakes, the hot water bottle is decidedly _not_ hot anymore, so he sits up and places it on the end-table next to his forgotten tea. It's long since gone cold, but he takes a sip anyway because his throat is dry. The music from the roof has stopped, and Karamatsu and Juushimatsu are nowhere in sight—but a peek around the room reveals he _has_ been joined by the most elusive member of the household, so that's something new.

Although Ichimatsu seems to be paying next to no attention to him, of course. He's leaning up against the wall, eyes staring at some far-off point in the distance—strangely, though, none of his usual furry friends are in sight.

What's even more strange is that, just as Osomatsu is pondering this, Ichimatsu seems to shake himself from whatever trance he'd been in and stands up (Osomatsu can hear his knees crack from across the room and cringes, wondering how long he'd been sitting there.) He approaches the couch, flopping down next to his older brother in a way that is probably intended to be nonchalant. Then there is silence.

"Hey," Osomatsu begins, once it's pretty clear Ichimatsu isn't going to start a conversation. "How's it going?"

"…S'okay," Ichimatsu replies. "And…you?"

"I'm _good_ ," Osomatsu half-laughs, but it backfires and turns into a hacking fit instead. Ichimatsu stiffens, as though wondering whether to move or not, but relaxes when the fit subsides. Osomatsu draws a full breath of air, relieved, and cocks his head towards his younger brother. "No cats today?"

Ichimatsu looks uncomfortable, but Osomatsu can't pinpoint _why._ "No…" he's slow to respond, "…well, there _was_ one, but I…never mind."

Osomatsu doesn't have enough mental alertness to solve riddles today, but this evasive behavior only makes him want to know _more_. "You what?" He shudders beneath the blue blanket, wondering when it had gotten so damn _cold_ in here.

"I…gave her a treat and sent her out." A pause. "Because…I don't know, I mean I know you're not _allergic_ to them, but maybe it's a little better if they're not inside when you're sick?"

A beat of silence. "You did it for me?"

Ichimatsu colors slightly, then realizes he's blushing and blushes _harder_. "Of course, stupid. You're scaring everyone with that freaky cough. So stop it and get better already."

Osomatsu laughs again, coughs again. "I'm doing my best."

"I know."

It's earnest, and a little surprising in a way that makes Osomatsu unsure of how to respond. He shivers again and tries to subtly pull the blanket a little tighter around himself.

"Are you cold?" Though it's a question, it sounds more like a statement.

"Ah, a little, yeah, but it's not a—" and then Ichimatsu scoots over, pressing himself into his older brother's side.

A pause, in which Osomatsu has enough time to get over his initial shock _and_ to realize that Ichimatsu is _warm._ "Is this okay?" Ichimatsu sounds kind of unsure—obviously, this had not been in his original game-plan.

" _God_ , yes." Osomatsu doesn't even care if he sounds overly-eager. Being up against so much warmth has only solidified the fact that he is absolutely goddamn freezing, and there's no way he's passing up this opportunity. "You wanna come under the covers? Here," he untangles the blanket from around himself and drapes it over the both of them. "Are you comfortable?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Ichimatsu mutters, but he's got this weird little look on his face Osomatsu suspects might be the beginning of a smile. Osomatsu has no problem at all dropping his head down onto Ichimatsu's shoulder, nestling into as much of that warmth as he can possibly get to. And, after a moment of hesitation, Ichimatsu settles his own head on top of Osomatsu's.

 _I have some good little brothers, sometimes_ , is Osomatsu's final drowsy thought before succumbing to the alluring pull of sleep. Eventually, apparently assured of his brother's comfort, Ichimatsu follows suit.

Todomatsu has pictures up on Instagram by the next day. Neither really minds, in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Choromatsu is worried about his eldest brother.

They'd all caught a horrible cold—it's the natural progression in this household, of course. Nobody can escape unscathed once one of them gets their hands on something nasty. That's just business as usual, which is nothing to be concerned about.

Except then all of them had gotten better, but Osomatsu just keeps coughing, coughing, coughing, in a way that sounds much harsher than a regular cold. And it's scary—sometimes he can't seem to _stop_ , like he's not getting enough oxygen, and his eyes water in pain even though he tries to turn his head so no one can see. But Choromatsu can see, and it doesn't sit well with him at all.

So one night, as Todomatsu whines about the cough—which _is_ , admittedly, keeping them all awake—he feels like he has to put his foot down. "You have to go to the doctor tomorrow, okay? This isn't normal."

Osomatsu agrees quicker than he would have expected. Maybe he's curious about its origins as well, maybe he just wants Todomatsu to _shut up_ , or maybe he's actually getting worried about this cough, too. Whatever the case, Choromatsu is relieved he doesn't have to drag him out the door.

Though he _does_ have to push a bit in order for Osomatsu to allow him to come along. He knows he can sometimes be the bossy type, but he _also_ knows Osomatsu is an idiot who will probably get lost if he doesn't go with him. Plus he's worried. He wants to be the first to know what the hell is going on. So he forces Osomatsu to put on a mask (god knows what people would think if he allowed his disaster of an elder brother to spread his germs across the city), and they leave the house the next morning.

Their time in the waiting room takes longer than the actual check-up itself—Choromatsu had _offered_ to go back with him, but the wave of a hand he'd received in response had been enough to sit him back in his chair. Though he'd really like to hear what the doctor has to say, he has to respect his brother's right to privacy, after all.

But he doesn't have to _like_ it.

When Osomatsu returns, Choromatsu is up and out of his chair almost immediately. "Well?" he demands, bracing for the worst but praying for the best.

"It's bronchitis!" Osomatsu tells him in a voice far too cheery for someone who's just been told he has a chest infection. And then he has the _audacity_ to throw in a thumbs up as well.

"That's—" Choromatsu has to collect himself for a moment, "—that's not something to be _happy_ about!"

"Yeah, but it could've been way worse. Like, I dunno, pneumonia or something. I don't even have to take a prescription."

He can't help but sigh—Osomatsu is _right,_ technically, but… "Aren't you even a little bit concerned?" He knows _he's_ concerned, that's for sure. "You're going to have to take it easy for a while—it's no wonder you sound so terrible." Though it's a relief to hear it's something perfectly curable. "Do you want to stop by the drug store and pick anything up?"

"Nah, it'll be fine. The doc said it'll be gone in a week or so."

Choromatsu has to wonder exactly what his definition of "fine" entails, but he really has no other choice but to let it go at this point.

* * *

Since Osomatsu doesn't seem particularly interested in telling his brothers, Choromatsu is left with the task of letting them all know the situation. Mixed results from the crowd are not promising, and he internally sighs while he thinks about all the work _he's_ going to have to do until Osomatsu is better. He doesn't _mind_ , exactly, but it would be nice if the others would pitch in...

Despite his energetic response from before, Osomatsu is reluctant to do much of anything for the rest of the day—which is more than fine by Choromatsu. He'll recover faster if he relaxes more, and drinks lots of water, and gets lots of rest, and…

It's after dinner and bathing that Choromatsu realizes they already own something perfect for just this occasion. He has to rummage around in the closet a bit before he finds it, but triumphant music plays in his head when he pulls out the humidifier.

Nobody else seems to share in his glee, however. In fact, after a beat, Ichimatsu asks, "What the hell is that?"

Choromatsu lifts it up, trying to grab hold of the cord so it doesn't drag on the ground. "It's a humidifier," he explains. "Don't you guys remember? Mom bought it for us like…last year, when we all caught the flu. It puts moisture in the air to make it easier to breathe…" He receives no response. "…Maybe you were all too sick to remember it. I don't know." That's not the point. " _Anyway,_ I'm gonna clean it out, fill it up, and plug it in."

For some reason, Osomatsu starts to protest, "You don't have to—"

"It'll be good for everyone," he interrupts, "It's been pretty dry in here anyway since the heat's been on, which is bad for your skin, among other things." A thought. "Plusif _you_ sleep any better, we'll _all_ sleep a little better."

No argument comes after that.

* * *

They all sleep somewhat restlessly, but the humidifier _does_ seem to be helping Osomatsu. His coughing is quieter, and while each briefly wonders if he's going to be able to get enough rest himself, eventually they all succumb to the allure of a good night's sleep.

It's peaceful for a while.

Then Todomatsu, a lighter sleeper than most, feels himself being pulled out of a rather pleasant dream about macaroons. He quickly realizes Osomatsu is shaking, mostly silently, in what must be an attempt to stifle his coughing. He's annoyed for half a second about waking up before he considers how miserable _Osomatsu_ must feel, especially if he's been awake all this time. "Nngh, _Osomatsu-niisan_ …" he mumbles inelegantly, given that half his face is still buried in his pillow. He lifts his head enough to examine his brother—though it's a hard to tell in the dark, he can see that Osomatsu's face is scrunched in pain, which leads him to his obvious question, "Doesn't that _hurt?_ "

Osomatsu is a little busy choking on air at the moment, but Todomatsu _thinks_ he sees a nod in there somewhere. And even though he's not exactly…good with germs, or illness in general, he knows he can't just let his oldest brother suffer all night if there's something he can do about it.

So he pulls himself out of bed and creeps out the door. His heart pounds louder than he'd like to admit at how dark the halls are—he's a grown adult, for god's sake—but it's for Osomatsu, so…

His first stop is the kitchen. He thinks maybe he should make tea? That's supposed to be good for sore throats, and they might have honey around here someplace too…but banging the kettle around and boiling water at this hour would be a bit much, so he settles for filling a cup with tap water. That should still help.

Next he goes to the hall closet to get an extra pillow. He has to tiptoe so he doesn't wake mom and dad, but, with the goods in hand, he's able to quietly return to the bedroom.

He has some trouble sliding the door shut behind himself with his hands full, but he manages. What he _wants_ to do is sit behind his brother, but the pillow slips from his grasp and hits the ground. Luckily, the sound is pretty muffled, and nobody else in the futon stirs. Setting the cup to the side, he kneels behind the eldest and slips his hands beneath his shoulders. He's not great at this, but he knows the basics of what should be done, at least. "Can you sit up for a minute?"

Osomatsu is still coughing, but allows Todomatsu to help him into a sitting position. Todomatsu rubs his back, hoping to soothe his cough, and smiles to himself when it eventually quiets down. He reaches for the cup beside himself, holding it out to his brother. "It's just water," he whispers, trying not to wake the others. "You sound like your throat must hurt, so I thought it might help. And you should probably stay hydrated, anyway."

While Osomatsu is busy with that, Todomatsu takes the extra pillow and adds it to Osomatsu's own. He's not _super_ sure about this part, but… "I read somewhere that sleeping on an incline can help you rest better when you have a cough." He notices his brother has stopped drinking. "If you're done with that, I can take it…" Osomatsu hands him the cup, and he sets it out of the way so nobody will accidentally knock it over.

When Osomatsu lays back onto his new pillow formation, however, it's apparent that something isn't right—his neck is bent in a way that can't possibly be helpful.

"Oh no, not like that," Todomatsu moves his hands uselessly for a moment, "here, sit up a little." When Osomatsu does, he moves the top pillow so it should—hopefully—provide better support for his shoulders and head. That's the idea, anyway. "Is that better?" he wants to know, unsure of himself, "You can get rid of it if it's uncomfortable, I just figured it was worth a try."

"No, it's—" Todomatsu holds his breath as he watches his brother shift into a new position, "it's great, Totty. Thanks."

He smiles. "You're welcome, Osomatsu-niisan." And with that, he returns to his own spot in bed, cuddling up to his brother in a way he hopes he will find comforting. "If you need anything else, you can wake me up. I won't be—well…" he has to amend, "…I probably _will_ be mad for like, fifteen seconds, but after that I won't be mad, okay?"

Osomatsu nods, and Todomatsu vaguely remembers trying to give his brother a hug before he falls asleep, happy that he's managed to make at least a little difference tonight.

* * *

Osomatsu takes a long time to get out of bed the next morning, and an even _longer_ time to prepare for the day. Everyone tries not to stare during breakfast as he listlessly picks at his food, dark bags still evident beneath his eyes.

He tries to help clean up after they're all done, but Choromatsu insists he rest on the couch instead. The third brother shoves a pillow behind his back, and—perhaps somewhat roughly—sticks the thermometer in his mouth. It's not all bad news. "It's 38.5, so it's not anything to really worry about unless it's bothering you. Do you want to take something for it?"

"Nah, they say it's better to leave it alone unless it gets crazy high, right?" But then he has the gall to _shiver_ despite what he's literally _just_ said.

Choromatsu shouldn't even have to ask, but he does anyway. "Are you cold? I can get you something, if you—"

Osomatsu cuts him off. "No, no, I'm good! It's fine, I can pull a blanket out of the closet or whatever if I need it. No big deal." His smile is not reassuring.

Choromatsu desperately wants to argue, to go and get that damn blanket and wrap his brother in it until he's warm and comfortable and _better_. But he'd promised himself he wouldn't be overbearing, so he resigns himself to inaction and changes the subject. "Well, anyway, mom asked me to do some grocery shopping. Is there anything you want?"

There's a pause. "Juice, maybe…?" Osomatsu clearly has no idea what he wants. "Something that's good for being sick. I don't know. You're better at this than me."

Choromatsu huffs a sigh. "Okay, how does orange juice sound?" He gets a nod in return. "Alright. I'm going then. You can text me if you think of anything else." _Though I really don't want to leave you alone…_ So, as nonchalantly as possible he adds, "Oh—do you want someone to come sit with you for a while? Ichimatsu's home, and so is Karamatsu, and I think Juushimatsu…"

But of course not. "No, I don't need—don't get everybody all worried about me, okay? I'm fine. I'll promise not to do anything but sleep and cough while you're gone."

Where's all this weird antisocial behavior coming from? "But—"

" _Go._ "Choromatsu gets a mild flare-up of hurt feelings, but he supposes Osomatsu has a right to be a little cranky considering how sick and exhausted he is. So he goes—but conveniently runs into Karamatsu by the front door.

"Are you going out?" he asks.

Karamatsu shakes his head. "Juushimatsu and I were about to go sing on the roof. Why?"

Choromatsu hesitates, considering whether he's just being silly over nothing. "Well, it's just that…could you keep an eye on Osomatsu while I'm gone? He's being weird and evasive, and he's up there _shivering_ but refuses my help, so…"

"We're on it!" Juushimatsu yells from the next room, poking his head out and smiling widely at Choromatsu. "Right, Karamatsu-niisan?"

Karamatsu nods. "Right. We'll take care of it, no need to worry."

"Okay, thanks guys." Choromatsu can probably trust them. He feels slightly better about walking out the door.

So Karamatsu and Juushimatsu form the best team ever and immediately put their faith in Google for what they should do next. "It looks like…tea. I'm gonna make tea." Karamatsu fills the kettle and sets it on the stovetop. "Choromatsu mentioned he was cold, too, so…I have a fleece blanket somewhere. I think it's in the closet. Here, you keep searching while I look for it." He hands Juushimatsu the phone.

Juushimatsu scrolls and scrolls until he finally sees, "Niisan!" he thumps down the hallway excitedly just as Karamatsu is pulling a blanket from the closet.

"What is it?"

"Look, look! We have one of these, right?" but he's waving the phone far too fast for Karamatsu to actually see what's on the screen.

"Let me—just—hang on—" he finally catches hold of Juushimatsu's arm. "Oh, a hot water bottle? There's one under the bathroom sink, I think…what's it supposed to be good for?"

Juushimatsu bounces in place, "It's supposed to, um," he glances at the screen again, "it's good for…loosening mucus? That's _gross_ ," he laughs to himself. "But also! It should be relaxing, and help Osomatsu-niisan's chest feel better."

* * *

So Karamatsu keeps one eye on the steeping tea and another on his brother, carefully filling the bottle with hot water from the tap.

"One-third, right niisan?"

"Two-thirds, Juushimatsu. Then make sure you push the extra air out and twist the cap on tight."

"Got it!" he does as instructed, then turns to proudly show off his work.

Karamatsu takes the bottle. "Nice job!" he praises, handing it back to his little brother. "Give it a couple good shakes to make sure nothing leaks, then bring it up to Osomatsu-niisan, okay?"

Juushimatsu nods, starting an intense shaking regimen that would make even the harshest product testers proud. Karamatsu smiles, tucking the blanket behind his back and grabbing the mug off the counter before making his own way upstairs.

Osomatsu appears to be reading a magazine, but he looks tired and unfocused in a way that tells Karamatsu he'd much rather be sleeping instead. Still, he peers up from his reading. "Hi, Karamatsu…plans for today?"

He offers him a grin. "Well, I was going to play guitar on the roof," which is true. "Juushimatsu intends to join me, as well, but first…" he holds out the tea.

Osomatsu had evidently not been expecting this. He jumps in surprise, starting himself off on another coughing fit before, "How did you—"

"Choromatsu mentioned you were cold." Maybe he shouldn't have sold Choromatsu out like that right away? But _how else_ was he supposed to know there was caretaking to be done?

A couple of different emotions flit across Osomatsu's face before he accepts the mug, but contentedness is eventually what he settles on—and that's more than enough to make Karamatsu happy.

"I also brought you this," he mentions, producing the blanket from behind his back. Osomatsu is surprised again, but his reaction is less dramatic, and he sits nice and still while Karamatsu wraps it around his shoulders. Karamatsu can feel heat that should not be there radiating off of his older brother, and his heart twists in concern, but he knows the fever just has to wear itself out and Osomatsu will be better in no time. He steps back to survey his handiwork—Osomatsu looks a _little_ embarrassed at being taken care of by his younger brother, but that doesn't make this any less worth it.

Juushimatsu arrives right on time, bouncing up the stairs in a way that shakes the whole house—hot water bottle in hand.

Osomatsu balks. "Oh, you guys, I'm not—I'm not _that_ cold, you didn't have to—"

He's misunderstanding, so Karamatsu just shakes his head and lets Juushimatsu do the talking. "It's not for being cold! It's for your, um…lungs and stuff! It goes on your chest and makes everything relax and feel better so it doesn't hurt so bad when you cough."

"Oh…" Osomatsu appears thoughtful, and Karamatsu nods to confirm Juushimatsu's statement. Satisfied with the explanation, Osomatsu half lays down and shifts the blanket out of the way. He jerks when the bottle touches his chest, though, and Juushimatsu quickly pulls back.

"Is it too hot?" he sounds confused. "Karamatsu-niisan helped me fill it up, so it should be okay…"

"No, it's fine," Osomatsu's voice is slightly breathy, but he shakes his head, "it was just surprising. You can put it back."

Juushimatsu does, and Osomatsu breathes in deeply. He seems unsure about the whole thing, which makes both of them wonder if maybe they'd made a mistake? This was supposed to _help_ , not make anything worse…but after a few moments Osomatsu relaxes, tension running out of his shoulders, and they realize they've done well.

"Do you need anything else?" Karamatsu wants to know.

Without any hesitation, "No, this is awesome, you guys. Thanks." Osomatsu settles in on the couch, looking comfortable for the first time since they'd arrived upstairs, and they take this as their cue to leave.

"Okay! We'll be outside if you need us!" Juushimatsu announces. Karamatsu grabs his guitar, and up to the roof they go.

The first thing they do when they get up there is share a well-deserved high-five.

* * *

Ichimatsu doesn't know what to do.

Having Osomatsu sick like this makes him…restless. It's weird. He's not any good at helping, really, and he definitely doesn't want to get in the way, so he's been keeping his distance. Hopefully nobody thinks it's because he doesn't _care_ …not that it should matter to him what they think _anyway_ , but…

He paces. Every time he passes the front door, he can hear Karamatsu and Juushimatsu on the roof. And Todomatsu's gone out for the day, and Choromatsu is running errands, so…Osomatsu is alone right now.

That's not necessarily a bad thing. He's not deathly ill or anything. It's just…maybe he should…check on him, regardless?

A cat scratches at the door the next time he walks by. Without really thinking about it, he lets it in, but…i _s it really okay to have cat hair in the house when someone has bronchitis?_ He's not a doctor, he doesn't know these things. But maybe it's better to be safe than sorry? He picks her up and carries her into the kitchen, pulling open one of the (many) cupboards he has cat treats stashed in. She's satisfied with what he gives her, so he doesn't feel _too_ guilty about sending her on her way.

He wants to check on his brother. This weird nagging worry is killing him, so he creeps up the stairs, slides open the door, and finds Osomatsu sound asleep on the couch.

He lets out a breath he hadn't realized he's been holding.

He decides to sit for a while. Even though he's not exactly being good company or anything, if Osomatsu wakes up and needs something then _someone_ should be here. He can do that.

So he sits out of the way, up against the wall where he'd usually have a cat or two around. Their absence is kind of strange, but it's not so bad—Osomatsu is resting comfortably for once, which is a hell of a lot more than he can say for any of the previous nights. The music from the roof stops after a while, but neither Juushimatsu nor Karamatsu reappears so it's safe to assume they're cloud-watching or something.

He waits, and waits, and nothing happens—which is good, honestly. It'll be better if Osomatsu sleeps until Choromatsu gets back, then he'll have someone attentive and competent to take care of him.

Of course, as _soon_ as he has this thought, Osomatsu stirs. He doesn't sit up right away—he has to get the (now cold, probably) water bottle off his chest. Then, slowly, he pushes himself into a sitting position. He takes a sip of whatever's in the mug on the end-table. Then he notices Ichimatsu.

 _Ahhhh shit._ Now he _has_ to do something, right? It'd be totally weird if he was just hanging out here to watch his brother sleep. So before he has a chance to talk himself out of it, Ichimatsu stands—both of his knees pop audibly—and walks over to the couch, sitting down next to Osomatsu in a way he hopes doesn't betray his unease. He still doesn't know what to say, though.

Thankfully, he doesn't have to. "Hey, how's it going?"

Ichimatsu stiffens. "…S'okay," he replies after a moment. "And…you?"

"I'm _good_ ," Osomatsu laughs a little, but the laugh quickly turns into a coughing fit instead. Ichimatsu doesn't know what to do. Should he rub his back? Would that make it worse? Luckily for him, he doesn't have to think about it for long because Osomatsu is able to stop on his own. He looks around, seeming confused, before asking, "No cats today?"

"No…" he's sort of embarrassed, honestly, "…well, there _was_ one, but I…never mind." If he doesn't have to go into specifics, that would be good.

But _of course_ Osomatsu wants the specifics. He's always been pretty nosy, after all. Sure enough, "You what?" is the next thing out of his mouth. And then he shivers, despite the blanket and the normal temperature of the room, and Ichimatsu frowns inwardly.

"I…gave her a treat and sent her out," he explains awkwardly. "Because…I don't know, I mean I know you're not _allergic_ to them, but maybe it's a little better if they're not inside when you're sick?" He hopes it's the right answer, otherwise he's going to feel _really_ stupid.

A pause pushes his heart up into his throat, but then, "You did it for me?"

 _Shit, shit,_ Ichimatsu knows he's blushing, which is annoying, but what's even _more_ annoying is that Osomatsu even had to ask. "Of course, stupid. You're scaring everyone with that freaky cough. So stop it and get better already."

Osomatsu laughs and makes himself cough again, but it's not nearly as bad this time. "I'm doing my best."

"I know." Because he does. Osomatsu's a carefree, goofy shithead who never grew up properly, but he's been trying not to worry them this whole time.

He doesn't miss the second shudder, nor the way Osomatsu pulls the blanket tighter around himself.

He asks the obvious. "Are you cold?"

"Ah, a little, yeah, but it's not a—" and Ichimatsu knows instinctively that this is something he _can_ and _will_ help with, so he slides over on the couch and leans into Osomatsu's side.

There's a moment of silence before he has to ask,"Is this okay?"

" _God_ , yes," without missing a beat, and something warm blossoms in Ichimatsu's chest. Osomatsu is definitely still running that stupid fever, but if this is helpful, then… "You wanna come under the covers?" Osomatsu offers. "Here," and it takes him less than fifteen seconds to tuck the blanket around them both. He seems happy, and it's with a tiny jolt that Ichimatsu realizes that makes _him_ happy, too. "Are you comfortable?"

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?" Ichimatsu grumbles, but he's really not annoyed at all. Osomatsu can tell, and he snuggles up to him almost immediately, head resting in the crook of his neck—clearly trying to leech his warmth. It only takes a minute for Ichimatsu to follow suit, resting his head on top of his big brother's.

He can hear Osomatsu's breathing even out as he falls into a restful sleep—he's snoring softly, actually, but Ichimatsu can't bring himself to mind. He's comfortable, Osomatsu is comfortable, and everything feels pretty good at the moment. He doesn't remember _planning_ to fall asleep, but that happens eventually, too.

Todomatsu takes pictures that receive a lot of comments on Instagram. Osomatsu whines, Ichimatsu grouses, but neither of them really mind enough to put up a fight.


End file.
